


Fever

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Another short little ask.





	Fever

Mugman woke up crossing their shared bedroom to check on his brother, He rubbed his eyes looking down. He looked to peaceful in the morning light so cute he almost didn’t want to wake him. 

Mugsy sat on the bed. “Morning Cups, are you feeling better today?”

He helped his brother sit up before grabbing him some water holding it to his mouth so he could drink. Mugs smiled wiping the little bit that missed his mouth. Cuphead smiled sleepily so happy to have his brother taking care of him while he was sick he didn’t know what he would do without him. 

Mugs kissed his brother’s forehead to check his fever seeming happy with the results he looked back to his brother now sporting a slight blush. 

“I’ll make you some breakfast.” 

Cups leaned into his pillow when he was better he would have to make it up to his angel of a brother, he would give Mugsy anything he wanted but, he was just too weak to even talk right now. Even though he was feeling a little better today, he closed his eyes, opening them when his brother came back.

Smile wide holding the spoon for his big brother, Cuphead licked his lips parting them just enough for the space of the spoon. 

This time mugs blushed watching so intently. He fed his brother this way until he had finished his soup. Mugsy put everything away and crawled into bed beside his brother cuddled up they just smiled enjoying the others company.


End file.
